


Delivery Girl

by heesoul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heesoul/pseuds/heesoul
Summary: Hyunjin is a delivery girl and Heejin likes ordering chicken at midnight.





	Delivery Girl

 

Hyunjin can't say she enjoyed working as a delivery girl.

 

She can't say she isn't at least a little scared to be driving that late at night either. But as a broke student, she had to make money somehow even if she had to drive at midnight with a box of chicken to a costumer who won't answer their damn door.

 

Hyunjin sighed again, she hated standing out in the middle of the street at such hour. She rang the bell for the last time, thinking about how she should just turn around, head home and eat that chicken if they didn't answer this time. Fortunately, she heard someone running on the stairs in a hurry then the door finally opened.

 

It was a girl who opened the door, she looked her age or maybe a year younger than her, dark messy hair, pretty eyes, pink lips, dressed in a Lilo & Stitch PJ, the girl in front of her was gorgeous, _so gorgeous_.

 

" **HI**! I'm so sorry for taking too long to open i was locked in the basement while doing my laundry cause its my turn today and my parents are at my aunt's so there's no one else in here and after i went in, done the laundry and all, i heard you ring the bell but thats when i realized... I DIDN'T HAVE THE KEYS... so i had to pick the lock with my hairpin. It took about 10 to 15 minutes of pure torture, i was afraid the chicken would get cold or WORSE, i was afraid you would leave and i'd be stuck in the basement for the rest of my life." Said the girl in a deep voice, all while holding up her proof. A hairpin that looks like its been through a lot.

 

Hyunjin, taken off guard by all this extra information she didn't ask for, she stood there for a moment before she realized she still got the girl's order in her hand.

 

"Hi.. That's okay. Here's your order." Said Hyunjin in a shy voice, with a small smile.

 

"Thanks! Here." She said taking the box out of Hyunjin's hands way too excitedly before handing her the money and slamming the door shut.

 

 

 

**...**

 

 

 

For the second time tonight, Hyunjin just stood there, hands in her pocket as she was about to give the girl the change before the door slammed in her face. Usually Hyunjin would find that very rude, especially since the girl left her standing there for over 15 minutes before she opened the door but all Hyunjin could think of is how cute the girl was and how she left too much change so she can't take all that no matter how broke she is.

 

So Hyunjin rang the bell again. Hoping the girl didn't somehow fall in the basement again without keys or any hairpins to save her this time.

 

Lucky for her the door opened not long after the first ring. The girl still holding the box but with a chicken leg in the other hand as she looked at Hyunjin while she chews.

 

"Hmm?"

 

_Hmm?!?_

 

Despite the sauce all over the girl's mouth, that Hyunjin decided to ignore, Hyunjin found herself smiling as she stretched her hands out with the money, "Your change."

 

She watched as the girl looked at her hand in surprise? She started moving around in her place, looking for some place or something to set the box or the chicken on around the door so she can take the change.

 

 

 

**...**

 

 

 

Not finding anything near, she looked back at Hyunjin, "Keep it."

 

"But that's a lot.. Are you sure?" Amused, Hyunjin Watched as the girl took another bite of the chicken while Hyunjin was talking.

 

 

So now Hyunjin's waiting until she finish chewing..

 

 

 

**...**

 

 

**...**

 

 

**...**

 

 

 

Finally she swallowed the food and spoke.

 

"Yes, i'm sure. I did keep you waiting for a long time out here anyway." The girl smiled. Got even more sauce around her mouth now. Hyunjin smiled back, muttering a 'thanks' before turning around, the door slamming as soon as she turned. But as she walked back to her motorbike, she find herself unable to stop smiling.

 

 _Cute._  That girl was cute.

 

* * *

 

 

It was on the 9th delivery (in a row) that the girl gave Hyunjin exactly the cost of the chicken. No tips, no extra change. So as the girl closed the door, Hyunjin didn't have an excuse to ring the bell again and offer to give her back any change, not getting the chance to see the girl for a couple more minutes in her cartoon themed PJs, sauce all over her pretty face and listen to the girl talk in that deep voice that almost sounded fake to Hyunjin's ears the first time she heard it.

 

And through the past 8 days, Heejin always let the delivery girl keep the change. Not bothering to say ' _keep the change_ ' on the first time she opens the door, instead she waits in front of the door for the second ring to open and let the other girl know. She doesn't know why she does that when she can tell her the first time, that way she can sit and enjoy her chicken already but she thinks she enjoy seeing the delivery girl smile just as much as she enjoys the chicken leg she's currently chewing on.

 

Tonight wouldn't have been any different if Heejin actually had the money. She swore she left the money on her desk but she couldn't find it when she heard the bell ring, so she had to dig out some of the money she has left in her jeans which barely reached the cost of the chicken.

 

Now Heejin is standing in the front of the door after she closed it, she found herself opening the door again, catching the delivery girl just as she was going to her motorbike.

 

"Hey!" She called out to her, she can't believe she never asked the girl for her name before. The girl turned around, wondering why Heejin would call for her.

 

 

**...**

 

 

"Do you wanna come in?" That's what Heejin said, only realizing what she said when she heard it. Does she want the girl to come in? Heejin doesn't know but that doesn't matter right now, its too late to back away.

 

 

Though Heejin swore she saw thought bubbles appear on top of the girl's head.

 

 

 

> ** _WHAT IF SHE IS A SERIAL KILLER?_ **

> ** _WOULD SHE KIDNAP ME IF I SAID NO?_ **

> ** _SHE IS TOO SMALL THO.._ **

> ** _MAYBE SHE KNOWS SOME KARATE MOVES_ **
> 
> ** _SHE STILL GOT SAUCE ALL OVER HER MOUTH..._ **
> 
> ** _SHE SAID SHE PICKED A LOCK WITH A HAIRPIN THE FIRST NIGHT OMG-_ **

 

 

 

"Thanks, But I think i'll head home" Hyunjin said, interrupting her own thoughts as she smiled back at the girl in the Patrick Star PJ.

 

 

**...**

 

 

"Oh, Okay. See you tomorrow!" Heejin said, smiling back at the cute delivery girl.

 

 

"GET HOME SAFE!" She shouted while waving as the girl drove away.

 

  
**SAFE**

SAFE

safe

 

 

Its midnight, and with her voice ringing in the quiet neighborhood, she is sure she woke up some oh her neighbors as a distant ' _FOR FUCK'S SAKE_ ' was heard somewhere.

 

Embarrassed, Heejin makes her way back into the house, chicken box in hand as she slam the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> While writing my Heesoul fic i realized how much i like writing about 2Jin, so here it is. It'll get longer. I don't know where this is going.. Let me know what you think!


End file.
